In Like an Entei, Out Like a Mareep
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: Entei is viewed as one of the most proud, majestic and vicious of all Pokemon. Typically an encounter with one of the tamest Pokemon ever - Mareep would go overlooked. However, one frosty March something unsual occurs between lion and lamb. MarchShipping


Welcome to my newest fic, In Like an Entei, Out like a Mareep. HAHA yes, I'm weird. :p It's told entirely from Entei's POV. YAY GOOOOO ENTEI!!!!!!

Anyway, main pairing is Entei X Mareep, and some of the minor ones are Lugia X Articuno, Uxie X Mew, Groudon X Arceus and Raikou X Latias. :D Hope you like. ^_^

Warning: Slight violence and cursing.

Disclaimer: Uhhh do I own the notorious Pokemon franchise? I'll have to say… No, (gasps) I own this fic though! And MarchShipping. I ARE THA CREATOR!!!! 8D (shot)

* * *

I gazed into the shimmering fire that I had built a little while ago. It was getting cold in the den, especially since I was the only one generating any body heat. My brother Raikou and Suicune had gone out, though I wasn't entirely sure why, Rayquaza had predicted heavy snow tonight.

"Idiots," I mumbled rolling my eyes. More than likely they'd get caught out in the snow and have to be rescued. They were always doing stupid things like that, and it was up to big brother Entei or sometimes Ho-Oh or Lugia to save them.

"_There's no way I'm going out tonight, it's much to cold."_ I thought to myself rolling over in my nest. The fire was dying, and it was getting cold again. I shivered and curled up tighter. I could have just built it back up, if I had something to burn. I couldn't go out looking for firewood now, because if I did I'd get caught out in the snow. I yawned, rolling over in bed again staring into the fire again. The dancing flames were somewhat mesmerizing; I didn't even notice how quickly I was dozing off. I could hear the wind beginning to whistle in the background, but it didn't keep me from falling asleep. In a few minutes, I had already drifted off.

* * *

I woke again what seemed like only a few minutes later. The fire was at full blaze yet again, and I could hear voices in the background. My brother's had returned and they had managed to feed the fire. How they managed to do that despite of their idiocy was beyond me, but it didn't matter much. At least it was warm, right? I listened to the conversation.

"So, what do we do with her?" It was Suicune talking. I rubbed my face with my paw as I started to get up. They weren't in their nests, but they were in fact here in the den.

"Shhh, be quiet! Do you want to wake up Entei? We've given him a million and one reasons to get pissed at us, you don't want to wake him up!" Raikou snapped in a slightly louder voice. I turned towards the back of the den. What in Giratina's hell where they doing way back there? It was the darkest, coldest part of the cave we resided in. Though it faired quite nicely in the summer, it was currently winter. I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards them.

"We'll, I'm not the one yelling! If we get caught, this'll be your fault!" Suicune hissed back.

"My fault!? You're the one who got us into this whole mess! 'Aww look! Lets take her home!' Arceus, Suicune. This was MORE than unnecessary!"

"I think it was more than _necessary_! If we left her out there, she would've died! You know they leave the weak ones behind! Especially in weather like this!" I cleared my throat, causing them both to turn slowly towards me. Raikou gave a nervous laugh as he backed up.

"H-hi Entei," he stammered backing up a little more. Suicune did the same, and that's when I knew there was something behind them. I tried to see, but Suicune jumped out in front of me. I frowned.

"Will you _move_!" I more demanded than asked. Suicune's ruby eyes looked to Raikou for help, but it appeared, as our middle brother had no ideas. Suicune turned back to me and smile formed across his snowy muzzle.

"Er… we…" He began. His eyes darted around frantically as if he was searching the area for an excuse.

"Ok…" He sighed softly. His azure head bowed causing the what little bit of light there was to shine on his crystal horn. Raiou watched attentively, eyes pleading as if to help Suicune's lie in deceiving me. Too late.

"We took Arceus' Sky Plate… the one she really likes… and we should've, and we'll put it back… tomorrow." He said glancing over at Raikou who nodded vigorously. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys could NOT make this anymore obvious then it already is. Now tell me, what do you have behinds your backs, _really_." I growled eyeing them both. Suicune and Raikou glanced at each other, and then back up at me.

"Well, this was _his _idea,"Raikou grumbled turning his yellow head away. I grinned triumphantly in my mind as Suicune looked up at me nervously. He admitted a soft sigh before stepping aside and revealing something, a small ball of yellow fluff. It looked like a yellow Altaria in a way, and there was something green rapped around its upper body. It appeared to be a plant, and this variety, humans and pokemon alike often used it to rap wounds. It was sturdy and the juices inside helped fight off infection. The pokemon moved slightly, twitching unconsciously. I glared over at my brothers.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Suicune directly, since he seemed to be at the head of all of this. He looked to Raikou for help, but Raikou had turned away. He frowned.

"It's… a… a Mareep…" He said in a voice that was nearly a whisper. I sucked my fangs and rolled my eyes - funny, I roll my eyes so much around these too, that I fear they may fall out of my sockets someday.

"I know _what _it is, but what the hell is it doing here in _my _den,"

"We," Suicune began again, but with a glare from Raikou he quickly rephrased his sentence.

"_I _saw her in Floroma Meadow. There's a heard that lives on a small farm there, but I guess there was a recent attack on them by a Mightyena or something. So… we found her lying in the snow there… she was bitten pretty badly and I guess… I felt bad. I thought it would be nice if we could take her home and feed her and stuff… you know, until she got better?" There was a long silence. I was angry, but I knew what was done, had already been done. I suppose it would be okay, if I allowed it to stay until the storm cleared.

"Look, I'll let it stay for the night, but tomorrow you take it right back where you found it," I said watching Suicune's feminine face slowly light up.

"OKAY?" I added quickly. For some reason, Suicune doesn't understand things unless you ephasize it several times. For some reason, I get the feeling that even after this he won't obey. However, he nodded vigorously and grinned.

"Okay! I promise, I wont let you down, Entei. I PROMISE!" He added causing me to roll my eyes. I know I'd just dug myself further into this problem, but there was nothing I could do now. I could change my mind, but I didn't want to be in the meanie brother position. Not that it hurt me any, I just didn't want to have to listen to their whining for the next few months.

"Now, go to bed, and don't you dare wake me up again." I said heading back to the nest. I could hear Raikou and Suicune talking quietly in the background, but I was too tired to care. I lied down in front of the fire again listening to the wind whistle vigorously outside. Over in Suicune's nest, the Mareep breathed softly and curled up. I could hear tiny crackles of electricity coming off its coat as it settled back down.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into…"

* * *

That chappie was short, and no romance yet. :p Tell me how I did, pleeeeease? (shot) I went back and fixed a few gramar problems, but please let me know if you see any others.


End file.
